


Branches Green Frustrate Us

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: Card Fic, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel trims Keith's tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branches Green Frustrate Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesidres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesidres/gifts).



> Originally tucked inside Jess Idres's Christmas card in 2009. This was based on the _adorable_ [Keith and Rachel chibis](http://twitpic.com/32say5) she drew for her cards that year.

When Keith gets to work, he finds Rachel in his office, stringing lights around a partially-constructed artificial Christmas tree. It is far from the strangest thing he has found her doing in his office, so he pays her no attention as he sets his briefcase on his desk and boots up his computer, removing his scarf and checking his e-mail before he wanders over to the tree, where Rachel is shaking out a knotted strand of lights.

"You know, you can buy these babies with the lights already on them," he says casually, crossing his arms and trying to hide his amusement. "You could've saved yourself the hassle."

"I'm on a budget," Rachel says, teeth gritted. Her glasses have slipped down to the tip of her nose. "Your staff doesn't like you -- or me, apparently -- enough to spring for a pre-lit tree."

Keith steps closer to the tree and pokes at the artificial pine needles. "You could've covered the difference."

" _I_ don't like you that much." Rachel swats at his hand as he adjusts the position of some lights. "Stop that before I use you for a tree topper."

Keith backs away slightly, grabbing the top segment of the tree and plunking it into place. "You're violent when you're festive."

"Wait until you see me in a Christmas sweater," Rachel says, wrapping the lights around one side of the tree. "I'm downright homicidal then."

Keith takes the lights and drapes them sloppily over his side of the tree before passing the string back around to Rachel. "What type of holiday accouterment would it take to evoke something in a nice sadomasochistic tendency?"

Rachel grins. "Buy me a few drinks and I'm game for that year round."


End file.
